


I znów zaświeci dla nas słońce

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Zacisnął swoją dłoń na zimnej dłoni brata. Loki zawsze miał chłodne dłonie, ale tym razem był to odrętwiający chłód śmierci. Tym razem to nie była żadna z jego sztuczek.





	I znów zaświeci dla nas słońce

\- Co teraz zamierzasz?

Thor i Tony stali na jednym z tarasów w siedzibie Avengers. Przed nimi rozciągał się widok na trawnik i las. Aż nie chciało się wierzyć, że ledwie wczoraj toczyli walkę o życie połowy mieszkańców Wszechświata. 

\- Część moich poddanych przeżyła atak na statek. Wrócę do nich i spróbuję jakoś ułożyć nam wszystkim życie – odparł Thor.  
\- Wiesz, że to może nie być łatwe? – Tony ciężko opierał się o balustradę. Rany, jakie odniósł w walce były poważne, ale stanowczo odmówił leżenia w łóżku. – Może nawet nie będzie możliwe.  
\- Wiem – zgodził się Thor, a jego mina jeszcze bardziej sposępniała – ale co innego mi pozostało?

Tony nie odpowiedział. Słyszał o tym, co spotkało Lokiego i chociaż nie darzył go sympatią, to nie mógł nie współczuć Gromowładnemu jego straty. Nie kiedy sam tak boleśnie przekonał się jak to jest, kiedy na twoich oczach umiera ktoś, kogo kochasz. Peter jednak wrócił do życia, kiedy udało się im naprawić zło wyrządzone za pomocą Kamieni Nieskończoności. Nie poskutkowało to niestety w przypadku tych, których Thanos zabił przed zebraniem wszystkich Kamieni.

\- Mimo wszystko życzę ci powiedzenia. Mógłbym coś dla ciebie zrobić?  
\- Masz może na zbyciu statek zdolny do lotów w kosmosie?  
\- Nie w tej chwili, ale znam kogoś, kto może mieć.

***

Thor mocno zaciskał dłonie na sterach unoszącego się w przestrzeni kosmicznej quinjeta. Przez przedni iluminator widział wrak statku, którym ewakuowali się z Asgardu. Wokół dryfowała masa szczątków, a Thor zastanawiał się, ile z nich to ciała jego poddanych. Z Asgardu uciekło ich niecałe dziesięć tysięcy. Nie wiedział, ilu przetrwało atak. Czuł, że choć nic nie jadł to żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Przełknął ślinę, zacisnął zęby i skierował quinjeta w stronę uwijających się po pobojowisku statków.

Wyglądało na to, że na pobliskich planetach usłyszano ich wołanie o pomoc. Miał nadzieję, że jego rodacy są już bezpieczni. Komunikator na konsolecie zapiszczał nagle – ktoś go wywoływał żądając identyfikacji.

\- Thor Odinson, król… - przedstawił się i urwał, bo jego tytuł jeszcze nigdy nie wydał mu się tak trywialny i niezasłużony.  
\- Wiem, kim pan jest – odpowiedział mu męski głos. – Jeśli to nie problem to prosiłbym o spotkanie twarzą w twarz.

Thor wyraził zgodę i niewielki prom przycumował do burty jego statku. Zasyczało, kiedy wyrównywało się ciśnienie między śluzą a wnętrzem quinjeta i już po chwili w mesie stał wysoki i niemłody już oficer.

\- Kapitan Tarr z Alteriańskiej Floty Kosmicznej – przedstawił się i podał Thorowi dłoń, którą ten uścisnął. – Dowodzę akcją sprowadzania ciał pańskich rodaków na Alter – zupełnie niepotrzebnie skinął głową w kierunku widocznej przez iluminator planety. – Ocalałych przewieźliśmy już do szpitali i obozów dla uchodźców. Mogę waszą wysokość zapewnić, że mają najlepszą opiekę.  
\- Dziękuję, kapitanie. I proszę mówić mi po imieniu.  
\- Jak sobie wasza… Jak sobie życzysz – Tarr był wyraźnie zmieszany tą bezpośredniością, ale nie oponował.  
\- Ilu udało wam się uratować? – Thor zadał pytanie, na które tak bardzo bał się usłyszeć odpowiedź.  
\- Około pięciu tysięcy. Zmarłych również przewozimy na planetę, by bliscy mogli zdecydować o sposobie pochówku.

Połowa... Połowa z tej garstki, której udało się uniknąć zagłady ich ojczyzny. Thor poczuł, że robi mu się słabo, ale zmusił się, by wziąć się w garść. Ma coś jeszcze do zrobienia.

\- Kapitanie, wśród poległych znajduje się mój brat, Loki. Chciałbym przeszukać pobojowisko, bo może jeszcze go… Jeszcze nie… - Thor urwał, bo słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Mówienie o śmierci Lokiego wciąż było zbyt trudne, ale przemógł się, bo nie miał zamiaru okazywać słabości. – Loki był lodowym olbrzymem i moim przybranym bratem. Łatwo będzie go zidentyfikować, bo jego skóra jest błękitna.  
\- Rozumiem. Proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje – kapitan pokiwał głową. – Sprawdzę, czy nie został już odnaleziony, ale oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś uczestniczył w poszukiwaniach. Poinformuję moich ludzi.

Włączył komunikator na nadgarstku i opisał sytuację załogom promów. Kiedy wspomniał, że jest z nim Thor Odinson w głośniku dało się słyszeć głośne wiwaty i okrzyki.

\- Wieść o tym, co zrobiliście ty i twoi przyjaciele obiegła Wszechświat szybciej od światła. Wszyscy są wam wdzięczni – wyjaśnił Tarr widząc zdziwioną minę Thora.

Thor skinął tylko głową i mruknął coś niewyraźnie. W tej chwili w ogóle nie czuł się bohaterem. 

\- Gotowe – powiedział Tarr, gdy skończył nadawanie komunikatu. – Moi ludzie wiedzą, że masz pozwolenie na przebywanie w tej strefie i że mają cię poinformować, jeśli odnajdą ciało twojego brata. Prześlę ci jeszcze koordynaty miejsca, w którym umieściliśmy twoich ludzi. Przestrzeń powietrzna Altera jest dla ciebie otwarta. 

Podali sobie dłonie i kapitan opuścił pokład quinjeta. Thor został sam. Usiadł za sterami maszyny i skierował ją ku wrakowi. Z bliska łatwiej było rozróżnić szczątki statku od ciał. Za każdym razem, gdy rozpoznawał jakąś twarz czuł, jakby coś wydzierało z niego kawałek duszy. Tak wielu, tak wielu…

Okrążał właśnie mostek, a raczej dziurę, która ziała w jego miejscu, kiedy usłyszał komunikat jednej z załóg.

\- Wasza wysokość? Znaleźliśmy go.

Serce najpierw w nim zamarło, a później zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Przełknął żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła i potwierdził odbiór komunikatu. Po kilku minutach ponownie rozległ się syk wyrównywanego ciśnienia i na pokład wszedł żołnierz popychający przed sobą nosze antygrawitacyjne. Towarzyszył mu kapitan Tarr. 

\- Jeszcze raz składam wyrazy współczucia – powiedział oficer, ale Thor go nie słyszał. Wpatrywał się w spoczywające na noszach ciało Lokiego. Tarr wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale szybko uznał, że to może poczekać. W milczeniu skinął na żołnierza i obaj po cichu opuścili pokład.

Thor powoli podszedł do noszy. Czuł się oderwany od rzeczywistości, jakby to wszystko dotyczyło kogoś innego, a on był tylko widzem. Wyciągnął rękę i z pewnym wahaniem dotknął spoczywającej na piersi dłoni Lokiego. Kiedy umarł przestało działać zaklęcie maskujące i po raz kolejny patrzył na prawdziwą postać swojego brata. Tym razem jednak jego skóra nie była intensywnie błękitna, lecz blada i mocno kontrastowała z ciemnymi znamionami. Ktoś litościwie zamknął powieki Lokiego, więc Thor nie musiał znosić pustego spojrzenia czerwonych oczu. Jego wzrok wciąż jednak uciekał do niemal czarnych sińców na szyi Lokiego.

Zacisnął swoją dłoń na zimnej dłoni brata. Loki zawsze miał chłodne dłonie, ale tym razem był to odrętwiający chłód śmierci. Tym razem to nie była żadna z jego sztuczek.

\- Zachciało ci się zgrywać bohatera, co? Trzeba było uciekać, kiedy miałeś okazję. Przecież jesteś w tym taki dobry. Ale nie, tobie akurat wtedy musiały włączyć się skrupuły. Przecież poradziłbym sobie. Zawsze sobie radziłem, a ty byś nie… Wiesz, że to nie tak powinno być, prawda? To ja jestem starszy. To starsi bracia chronią młodszych. To ja… Czemu wtedy nie uciekłeś?

W jednej chwili na Thora zwaliła się cała straszna prawda, której tak uparcie nie chciał do siebie dopuścić. Martwe ciało jego brata leżało na noszach. Loki nie żył. Loki nie żył. _Loki nie żył_. Kolana ugięły się pod nim, zatoczył się na ścianę i osunął po niej na podłogę. Niekontrolowany szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Nie próbował nawet powstrzymywać łez, które słoną rzeką płynęły mu z oczu. Było mu już wszystko jedno, bo tu i tak nikt go nie słyszał. Był sam, zawieszony w cichej czerni kosmosu, która i tak nijak się miała do czarnej dziury, która pochłonęła jego serce. Był sam. _Został_ sam – bez domu, bez rodziny, on – król bez królestwa i korony. A teraz został też bez serca. 

Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział na tej podłodze. Stracił poczucie czasu i szczerze mówiąc niewiele go to obchodziło. Kiedy zabrakło mu łez i nie miał już siły płakać po prostu siedział bez ruchu wgapiony w jeden punkt. Był otępiały i zmęczony i chciał już tylko jednego – położyć się obok Lokiego i nie obudzić się więcej. W tym momencie zapiszczał komunikator. Wywoływał go kapitan Tarr.

\- Skończyliśmy przeszukiwanie wraku i wracamy na Alter. Twoi poddani pytają o ciebie.

Thor przymknął oczy, zbierając siły, po czym dźwignął się ciężko z podłogi. Może nie miał już królestwa i korony, ale wciąż miał ludzi, o których musiał zadbać. Usiadł za sterami i skierował statek ku powierzchni planety.

***

Władze Altera okazały się niezwykle wyrozumiałe i wielkoduszne – pomoc dla asgardzkich uchodźców zorganizowano szybko i sprawnie. Gorzej miała się sprawa z pochówkiem zmarłych. Ciał było zbyt wiele, by urządzić każdemu tradycyjny pogrzeb, a tym bardziej by pogrzebać ich w ziemi. Thor długo naradzał się ze swoimi doradcami i przedstawicielami Altera i ostatecznie udał im się osiągnąć kompromis – zmarli Asgardczycy zostaną umieszczeni na dwóch starych fregatach, które następnie autopilot skieruje prosto w słońce Altera. Dzięki temu zostanie zachowana choć namiastka tradycji. 

W dniu „pogrzebu” Thor razem z pozostałymi przy życiu Asgardczykami pożegnał zmarłych. Heimdall i inni dostojnicy spoczęli wspólnie ze zwykłymi poddanymi. Hołd wszystkim należał się taki sam. Ciała Lokiego nie było jednak na żadnej z fregat.

Thor, po swoim załamaniu, wziął się w garść i nie stracił już więcej panowania nad sobą. Udało mu się to tylko dlatego, że rzucił się w wir pracy i nie pozwalał sobie nawet na chwilę wolnego czasu, podczas której jego myśli mogłyby nieproszone zbłądzić w kierunku ciała leżącego w kapsule-chłodni w ładowni quinjeta. Umieścił tam Lokiego nikomu nic nie mówiąc, choć z pewnością wiele osób zastanawiało się, gdzie jest ciało księcia. Starał się nie myśleć o bracie, ale jednocześnie wciąż przesiadywał w ładowni, gdy tylko miał na to czas. Pogrzeb zbliżał się i Thor miał świadomość, że powinien pożegnać się z Lokim, ale wciąż nie mógł się na to zdobyć, bo to oznaczałoby ostateczne pogodzenie się z jego śmiercią. A na to nie był gotów. Nie był gotów żyć w świecie, w którym nie ma Lokiego. Coraz częściej zastanawiał się nad tym, czy istnieje jakiś sposób, który mógłby mu go wrócić. Nawet, jeśli akurat zajęty był czymś innym, to jakaś część jego umysłu pozostawała skupiona na tym zadaniu, bo z każdym dniem upewniał się w przekonaniu, że znajdzie sposób. Musiał znaleźć, bo czuł, że w jego duszy zionie ogromna dziura, której nie zapełni nikt poza Lokim. Kiedy więc fregaty odleciały ku słońcu, on zaszył się w ładowni, która stała się tymczasowym grobowcem, i myślał.

Właśnie podczas jednej z takich chwil samotności przyszło mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Jakiś czas temu zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Lokiemu udało się trafić do Walhalli i czy spotkał tam matkę i ojca. Wychowywał się w Asgardzie i zginął w walce, więc powinien dostąpić tego przywileju, ale z drugiej strony był Jotunem i Thor nie był pewien, czy to coś zmienia. A później przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że przecież lodowi olbrzymi też muszą wierzyć w jakieś zaświaty, więc może dusza Lokiego, jako jednego z nich, po śmierci podzieliła ich los. To było szalone i trochę naciągane, ale Thor wiedział, że i tak spróbuje się tego dowiedzieć. I że spróbuje go stamtąd wyciągnąć. A jeśli to nie zadziała, to będzie szukał dalej. I dalej. I znowu. Aż w końcu mu się uda albo sam umrze, a wtedy pozostanie mu mieć nadzieję, że trafi w to samo miejsce, co jego brat.

Zerwał się na równe nogi gotowy od razu udać się do Jotunhheimu, ale zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu. Wciąż był odpowiedzialny za swoich poddanych i nie mógł tak po prostu zniknąć nic nikomu nie mówiąc. Oparł się o burtę statku i poczekał, aż huragan uczuć trochę się w nim uspokoi. Ułożył sobie w głowie cały plan oraz to, co i komu powinien wyjaśnić. Musiał zadbać o to, by w razie niepowodzenia ocaleli Asgardczycy nie zostali pozostawieni sami sobie. Jakaś wątły głosik szeptał mu, że jak na króla to egoistyczne i nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, ale zignorował go – dla Lokiego był w stanie zrobić wszystko. Niemal wybiegł, by odszukać tych kilku spośród królewskich doradców, którym udało się przeżyć. 

***

Tęczowy rozbłysk rozjaśnił ciemności Jotunheimu. Kiedy przygasł Thor opuścił Stormbreakera i rozejrzał się – kraina nie zmieniła się wiele od czasu, kiedy ostatnio tutaj był. Skrzywił się przypomniawszy sobie okoliczności. Miał świadomość, że nie jest tu mile widziany, ale był zdeterminowany, by uzyskać informacje, po które tu przybył. Tym razem jednak był mądrzejszy i bardziej doświadczony. Opuścił krąg i podszedł do sporego płaskiego głazu. Złożył na nim swoją broń, po czym odszedł kawałek, usiadł na ziemi i czekał. Wiedział, że rozbłysk towarzysząc podróży Bifrostem musiał zostać zauważony i wkrótce zjawi się ktoś, by to sprawdzić, a wtedy lepiej wyglądać jak najmniej wojowniczo. 

Rzeczywiście, po niedługim czasie dostrzegł kilku jeźdźców na jakichś włochatych bestiach, którzy zmierzali w jego kierunku. Kiedy go dostrzegli zatrzymali się na chwilę, by się naradzić, ale zaraz ruszyli dalej. Zbliżyli się na jakieś dwadzieścia metrów i osadzili wierzchowce. Na ich twarzach, pomimo ciemnych znamion, można było dostrzec zdumienie.

Thor nie dziwił im się. Wiedział, że go rozpoznali, a teraz pewnie zastanawiali się, czego tu szuka. Jego ostatnia wizyta omal nie doprowadziła do wojny. Postanowił czekać i zobaczyć, jaka będzie reakcja Jotunów.

\- Czego szuka tu Thor Gromowładny? – zagrzmiał jeden z jeźdźców.  
\- Odpowiedzi na swoje pytania – odparł Thor.  
\- A o co syn Odyna może chcieć nas zapytać?  
\- Nie przybywam tu jako Gromowładny ani syn Odyna, ani jako władca Asgardu.  
\- Więc jako kto?  
\- Jako brat Lokiego. 

Słusznie uznał, że ta odpowiedź zaintryguje ich na tyle, że zgodzą się zaprowadzić go do swojego władcy. Powiedli go w kierunku skupiska wysokich skał, a Thor dopiero z bliska zorientował się, że to miasto. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to naturalne formacje, w których wydrążono domy, czy też sztuczne budowle, ale tak czy inaczej robiły wrażenie. Uświadomił sobie, że pierwszy raz widzi codzienne życie lodowych olbrzymów. Wychwytywał ukradkowe spojrzenia i szepty, a kilka razy zdarzało mu się zobaczyć buzię jakiegoś ciekawskiego dziecka, które przestraszona matka zaraz zaganiała w głąb domu. Było to dziwne uczucie, bo wcześniej spotykał wyłącznie wojowników i jakoś nie przyszło mu na myśl, że mają też żony i dzieci.

W końcu stanęli u stóp wysokich schodów wiodących do pałacu, który był jeszcze bardziej wyniosły i strzelisty, niż pozostałe budynki. Tam przejęła go pałacowa straż i zaprowadziła go przed oblicze władcy Jotunheimu. 

Sala tronowa była dużym pomieszczeniem o surowych ścianach, niemal pozbawiona mebli poza lodowym tronem stojącym na podwyższeniu. U jego stóp stał bogato zdobiony fotel, w którym zasiadał pokaźnych rozmiarów Jotun, choć młodzieńcze lata miał już najwyraźniej za sobą, bo długie siwe włosy opadały mu aż do pasa. Nie spuszczał z Thora czerwonych oczu, gdy ten zbliżał się do niego. 

\- Witaj, panie – Thor pokornie skłonił głowę, kiedy staną u stóp tronu.  
\- Witaj, Gromowładny. Zwą mnie Sigr. Muszę rzec, że zadziwiasz mnie, bo z tego, co wiem nie zwykłeś się kłaniać.  
\- Przybyłam tu w sprawie, że tak to ujmę, osobistej.  
\- Słyszałem – władca w zamyśleniu spoglądał na mężczyznę. – Wiesz, że ten tron za moimi plecami powinien należeć do twojego brata?  
\- Wiem.  
\- Loki nigdy nie objął rządów choć z tego, co wiem, tytułował się królem Jotunheimu. Zamiast niego rządzili namiestnicy. Nie wiem, czy wyszło to nam na dobre, czy nie, ale faktem pozostaje, że ta kraina odczuła jego śmierć.  
\- Zginął, ratując życie mnie i uchodźcom z Asgardu – powiedział Thor pochylając głowę.  
\- Tak, o zniszczeniu Asgardu też słyszałem. Desperacki krok.  
\- Nie mieliśmy wyjścia – Thor zaczynał się niecierpliwić, choć starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. – Panie, przybyłem tu w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.  
\- A jakich odpowiedzi może szukać As wśród lodowych olbrzymów?  
\- Loki był jednym z was i choć niemal całe życie mieszkał w Asgardzie to wcale nie oznacza, że po śmierci nie jest mu pisany wasz los. I tego chciałbym się dowiedzieć – co spotyka wasze dusze, kiedy umieracie? Czy istnieją zaświaty, do których lodowi olbrzymi odchodzą i czy można się tam dostać?

Sigr milczał i w zamyśleniu spoglądał na Thora. Palcem wskazującym gładził wargi i mrużył oczy, jakby rozważając różne opcje. Thor nie mógł odgadnąć z jego oblicza, czy jego pytania zaintrygowały go, rozbawiły czy może uraziły. Czekał cierpliwie, choć w głębi czuł mieszaninę strachu i nadziei, które niemal go rozsadzały. 

\- Co jesteś gotów uczynić, by odzyskać brata? – zapytał w końcu Jotun.  
\- Wszystko – odparł bez wahania Thor. Sigr pokiwał głową, jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.  
\- A gdybyś miał wybierać między życiem twojego brata, a ocaleniem Wszechświata?

Tym razem Thor zawahał się. W pierwszym odruchu chciał odpowiedzieć, że oczywiście wybrałby Lokiego, ale wiedział, że to nie do końca prawda. Czy umiałby poświęcić miliardy istnień, żeby ratować jedno, nawet tak mu bliskie? 

\- Nie odpowiadaj – Jotun uniósł dłoń widząc, że Thor już otwiera usta. – Na to pytanie nie ma dobrej odpowiedzi i nie zadałem ci go po to, by zmuszać cię do dokonania wyboru. Cieszy mnie natomiast, że się zawahałeś. Oznacza to, że jesteś mądrzejszym władcą, niż kiedy przybyłeś tu ostatnio. To dobrze.

Pochylił się do stojącego obok tronu strażnika i szepnął mu coś, a ten skinął głową i wyszedł. Sędziwy Jotun podniósł się z fotela.

\- Przejdźmy się – rzekł i nie czekając na Thora ruszył ku wyjściu. Zaintrygowany bóg piorunów podążył za nim.

W milczeniu szli korytarzami pałacu, a Thor starał się dyskretnie rozejrzeć. Do tej pory jego jedyne doświadczenia z lodowymi olbrzymami sprowadzały się do walki i jakoś nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robią, gdy nie toczą wojny. Teraz widział zwykłych mieszkańców Jotunheimu, cywili, którzy wiedli spokojne życie. Uświadomił sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział ich kobiet i dzieci, i nawet nie pomyślał, że mogą być zdolni do tak oczywistych uczuć jak miłość czy troska. Idąc korytarzami za namiestnikiem widział rzeźby i gobeliny, których nie powstydzono by się w pałacu jego ojca. Zrozumiał, jak bardzo ograniczone były jego poglądy i poczuł wstyd. 

\- Jotunheim to jednak niezwykłe miejsce – powiedział.  
\- Cieszę się, że to doceniasz – odparł Sigr i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Dotarli do wielkich drzwi wiodących na taras. Jotun skinął na strażników, by zostali przed drzwiami i dalej ruszył tylko w towarzystwie Thora. Rozciągał się stamtąd rozległy widok na krainę.

\- Jotunheim jest bardzo surowym miejscem, a my nie należymy do istot zbyt przyjemnych dla oka, więc nie dziwi mnie, że większość ludzi reaguje na nas strachem i agresją. Nasza wojownicza natura też raczej nie sprzyja utrzymaniu przyjaznych relacji. Jednak już dawno zrozumieliśmy, że jeśli chcemy przetrwać, nie możemy prowadzić ciągłych wojen. Powiedz mi, Gromowładny, czy widziałeś kiedyś nasze kobiety?  
\- Dziś po raz pierwszy – przyznał Thor.  
\- No właśnie. Jest ich zbyt mało, by narażać je na niebezpieczeństwo podczas wojny. Tak samo nasze dzieci. Już zbyt wiele ich zginęło do tej pory. Laufey był typowym wojownikiem naszej rasy i chciał, by lodowi olbrzymi rządzili Dziewięcioma Krainami. Być może dobrze się stało, że Loki pozbawił go życia. Według naszych praw powinien zająć jego miejsce. Nie zrobił jednak tego – czy wiesz, z jakiego powodu?

Thor bez słowa pokręcił głową.

\- Loki urodził się Jotunem, ale wychowywany był na Asgardczyka. Nie dziwię mu się, że kiedy odkrył prawdę znienawidził zarówno nas, jak i was. Jednak masz rację uważając, że jotuńska krew może zdecydować o losie jego duszy. 

W tym momencie drzwi na taras otworzyły się i stanął w nich ten sam strażnik, którego wcześniej Sigr po coś posłał. Podszedł do starego Jotuna i podał mu niewielką sakiewkę, po czym skłonił się i odszedł. Namiestnik rozwiązał ją i oczom Thora ukazał się rzemień z zawieszonym na nim przejrzystym kryształem. 

\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz odzyskać brata, pomogę ci – powiedział i podał Thorowi wisior – ale uprzedzam, że to nie będzie ani łatwe, ani bezpieczne.  
\- Wiem. Jestem na to gotowy.  
\- Zobaczymy. Wszystko, co tak na prawdę mogę zrobić, to pokazać ci wejście i uprzedzić o tym, co możesz tam zastać. Reszta zależy od ciebie. I od niego.

Thor przeniósł zdumiony wzrok z naszyjnika na Jotuna.

\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Wierzymy, że lodowi olbrzymi zostali stworzeni z lodu u zarania wszechświata. Po śmierci nasze ciała zmieniają się w lód, a dusze odchodzą do Otchłani – miejsca bez czasu i przestrzeni. Wejście do niego znajduje się u stóp Góry Umarłych – starzec wskazał na wysoki szczyt majaczący w oddali. – My tam nie chodzimy. Kilku śmiałków próbowało, ale albo wracali odmienieni, albo nie wracali w ogóle. Nie wiem, co cię tam czeka, ale to nie będzie nic dobrego. To nie jest miejsce dla żywych, a przebywający tam też nie pragną powrotu. Nikomu nie udało się sprowadzić duszy siłą do świata żywych, więc jeśli chcesz odzyskać Lokiego, to musisz go odnaleźć i przekonać. Nie ma innego sposobu. Jeśli się zgodzi będziesz potrzebował tego – dotknął kryształu. – Nazywamy je „żywym lodem” bo choć są tak zimne jak zwykły lód nie topią się i można je nasycić energią. Dusza natomiast jest niczym innym jak ładunkiem energii. Zamkniętą w krysztale duszę może udać ci się wydostać z Otchłani. Jeśli jego ciało zostało zachowane bez problemu do niego wróci.

\- Jest bezpieczne, tylko… - Thor zamilkł i przełknął ślinę czując, jak w gardle rośnie mu gula. – Thanos zmiażdżył mu gardło i złamał kark. Nie wiem, czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby on… Żeby naprawić coś takiego…

Urwał, bo na wspomnienie ciemnogranatowych sińców na szyi Lokiego znów poczuł mdłości i szczypanie w oczach. Całą siłą woli zmusił się do opanowania uczuć. 

\- Magia, która wchodzi tu w grę, jest bardzo potężna i nie do końca poznana. Skoro może ponownie zjednoczyć duszę i ciało, może je też uleczyć – odparł Sigr. – No i nie lekceważ samego Lokiego. Jest potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Ktoś taki jak on musiał urodzić się już dysponując wielką mocą. Myślę, że choć Laufey pozostawił go na pewną śmierć udałoby mu się przeżyć nawet bez opieki Odyna. 

Usta namiestnika drgnęły w powstrzymywanym uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył zdziwienie wypisane na twarz Thora. 

\- Czemu mi pomagasz? – zapytał Gromowładny, któremu to pytanie nie dawało spokoju.  
\- Twój ojciec podczas ostatniej wojny mógł zniszczyć Jotunheim, ale tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego zaproponował nam pokój i uchronił przed niechybną zagładą. Powiedzmy więc, że wyrównuję rachunki. Mój i twój lud jeszcze długo nie będą darzyć się miłością, ale powinniśmy zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by nie próbowali się wzajemnie powyrzynać. Loki należy zarówno do Jotunheimu jak i do Asgardu, więc może być dobrym łącznikiem i przyczynkiem do poprawy stosunków.  
\- Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Loki ma bardzo… trudny charakter – Thor skrzywił się na wspomnienie noża w swoich żebrach.  
\- Wiem – przyznał Sigr – ale przecież ty sam jesteś najlepszym przykładem tego, że natura ludzka może ulec zmianie. Liczę na to, że Loki jest człowiekiem w wystarczającym stopniu. 

***

Thor stał przed wąską szczeliną otwierającą się w niemal pionowym zboczu góry. Po audiencji u władcy Jotunheimu niezwłocznie wyruszył pod Górę Umarłych. Przewodnik podprowadził go do stóp masywu, ale odmówił wejścia w jego cień, dalszą drogę Gromowładny musiał więc przebyć sam. Ścieżka, którą wskazał mu przewodnik, była wąska, kręta i wyglądała na mało uczęszczaną. W miarę jak zbliżał się do góry narastało w nim uczucie bycia obserwowanym, choć w pobliżu nie widział żadnego żywego stworzenia. Kiedy w końcu staną celu czuł, że jego zdecydowanie jest dużo słabsze, niż na początku. Ciemność czająca się we wnętrzu była groźna i odpychająca, a ze szczeliny ciągnęło przejmującym chłodem, który jednak niewiele miał wspólnego z temperaturą powietrza. Thor zacisną zęby i pięści i z podniesioną głową wkroczył w mrok.

Czerń otuliła go jak płaszcz i już o kilka kroków od wejścia było tak ciemno, że nie widział własnej dłoni. Stał kilka minut bez ruchu, by jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, ale niewiele to pomogło. To, co widział dzieliło się na większe i mniejsze cienie i jakieś niewyraźnie zarysowane kontury. Nie przejął się tym za bardzo, bo Sigr powiedział mu dokładnie, czego szukać. Przebijał wzrokiem ciemność, aż w końcu dostrzegł ciemniejszą plamę, która mogła być wejściem do Otchłani. Pomagając sobie dotykiem i sprawdzając stopą grunt, zanim zrobił kolejny krok, dotarł do łukowato sklepionego portalu, za którym, według słów Jotuna, powinna znajdować się głęboka studnia. Wzdłuż jej ścian ciągnęła się rampa prowadząca aż na dno. Co było na dnie tego nikt nie wiedział.

Początkowo Thor posuwał się powoli, szybko jednak przekonał się, że zejście nie jest aż tak wąskie, jak mu się wydawało. Trzymając się ściany jedną ręką mógł schodzić całkiem swobodnie, bo powierzchnia rampy, choć gładka, nie była bardzo śliska. Szybko stracił rachubę czasu, a otaczająca go ciemność zdawała się napierać na niego. Schodził coraz głębiej, ale miał takie wrażenie, jakby poruszał się w pustce. Rzeczywista był tylko skała pod jego stopami i dłonią. 

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, odkąd zaczął schodzić, ale w pewnym momencie wyczuł, że nachylenie rampy zmienia się. Spadek był coraz łagodniejszy, aż w końcu zorientował się, że nie znajduje się już w studni, a w jakim dużo większym pomieszczeniu. Wciąż nic nie widział, ale echo jego kroków rozchodziło się inaczej. Znów niepewnie ruszył przed siebie. Początkowo tego nie zauważył, ale mrok wokół niego również nie był już taki nieprzenikniony. Coraz wyraźniej widział załamania skał i inne nierówności, aż w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że daleko przed nim jest jakieś źródło światła. W miarę zbliżania się rozpoznawał coraz więcej szczegółów. Był w ogromnej jaskini, pełnej stalaktytów i stalagmitów, które nadawały jej wygląd potężnej katedry. Światło w oddali było blade i jakby przygaszone, więc nie widział jej końców. Czuł, że temperatura, która i tak była niska, jeszcze spadła. Z jego ust wydobywały się obłoczki pary i żałował, że nie ubrał czegoś cieplejszego. 

W końcu zbliżył się do światła na tyle, by dostrzec jego źródło, którym okazały się dwie wielkie latarnie umieszczone na słupach po obu stronach wysokich drzwi. Drzwi były z gładkiego kamienia i tyko wzdłuż futryny biegł napis w nieznanym Thorowi języku. Podszedł do nich i wahał się tylko chwilę, zanim je pchnął. 

Miejsce, w którym się znalazł, było tak ogromne, że nie widział gdzie się kończy; być może w ogóle nie miało końca. Wszystko było skąpane w bladoniebieskiej poświacie, choć nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć żadnego źródła światła. Obejrzał się za siebie i stwierdził, że z tej strony drzwi nie są w niczym osadzone – po prostu stoją na środku wielkiej pustki. Chociaż nie, nie pustki. Przeszedłszy kilka metrów zobaczył niewysoki cokół, na którym znajdował się posąg lodowego olbrzyma naturalnych rozmiarów zamknięty w czymś, co wyglądało na bryłę przejrzystego lodu. Wokół niego we wszystkich kierunkach ciągnęły się rzędy podobnych figur. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu Thor na chybił trafił wybrał kierunek i ruszył przed siebie.

W miarę, jak oddalał się od wrót zauważał pewną prawidłowość – im bliżej wejścia, tym figury pokrywała grubsza warstwa lodu. Teraz znajdował się wśród takich, które były pokryte tylko cienką warstwą. Niektóre z postaci stały, inne siedziały, różniły się też wiekiem i płcią. Ich twarze przedstawiały przekrój wszystkich dostępnych emocji. Im bardziej zagłębiał się w tą dziwną „wystawę”, tym mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to nie są figury – to dusze zmarłych Jotunów zastygłe w mroku i zimnie Otchłani, a każda z nich zamknięta była we własnym, małym świecie. Thor zastanawiał się, czy śnią o tym, co było za ich życia, czy też każda z nich tworzy sobie własną utopię. 

Thor uważne rozglądał się na boki. Jeśli jego domysły były słuszne to Loki, jako niedawno zmarły, powinien być gdzieś w najdalszych rzędach. Starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli o tym, że może go nie znaleźć, bo to miejsce jest olbrzymie i może mu zabraknąć sił lub po prostu zgubi się i zostanie tu na wieki. Raz czy dwa minął szkielet, co dobitnie świadczyło o tym, jaki los spotyka żywych, którzy mają czelność wkroczyć na teren umarłych. 

Nie miał żadnej podpowiedzi, w którą stronę powinien się udać, więc postanowił zawierzyć instynktowi. Uznał to za równie dobre rozwiązanie jak błądzenie po omacku. Szedł tak i już dawno stracił poczucie kierunku, a zimno przejmowało go do szpiku kości, ale nie poddawał się i nie tracił nadziei. Jedynym, co utrzymywało go przy życiu, było pragnienie odzyskania Lokiego i wiedział, że było tak na długo zanim zszedł do Otchłani. Chrzęst miażdżonych kości i odgłos ciała upadającego na ziemię wrył mu się w mózg i budził za każdym razem, gdy udawało mu się zapaść w niespokojny, pełen koszmarów sen. Był pewien, że nigdy tego nie zapomni, tak samo jak poszarzałej twarzy Lokiego i jego martwych oczu. Kiedy szedł przez Otchłań było mu zimno, to prawda, ale to i tak było nic w porównaniu do chłodu, który zagnieździł się w jego piersi.

Był już bardzo zmęczony i rozważał, czy może jednak nie usiąść na chwilę, żeby odpocząć, choć wiedział, że do zły pomysł. Podniósł głowę, żeby rozejrzeć się za jakimś dogodnym miejscem, kiedy go zobaczył – stał na samym końcu rzędu, na takim samym cokole, jak inni. Thor zapomniał o swoim zmęczeniu i ruszył biegiem w kierunku swojego brata. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Lokim i przez chwilę po prostu stał i patrzył na niego. Loki wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go pamiętał, choć oczywiście teraz był w swojej prawdziwej – jotuńskiej – postaci. Czarne włosy spływały mu na ramiona, a czerwone oczy ledwie wyzierały spod przymkniętych powiek. Usta miał uchylone i lekko uśmiechnięte i Thorowi przeszło przez myśl, że Loki na pewno przeżywa teraz coś miłego. Twarz Lokiego miała tak łagodny wyraz, jakiego już dawno u niego nie widział i ucieszył się widząc, że chociaż po śmierci nie cierpi. 

Wyciągnął rękę i wahał się chwilę, zanim dotknął jego twarzy. Była lodowata, zimniejsza nawet niż lód, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Czuł, że go dotyka, chociaż jednocześnie ciało zdawało mu widmowe, jakby nie do końca rzeczywiste. Loki w żaden sposób nie zareagował też na dotyk Thora. Wciąż patrzył gdzieś niewidzącym wzrokiem i uśmiechał się łagodnie. 

\- Loki… Loki, to ja, Thor. Słyszysz mnie?

Żadnej reakcji. Sigr uprzedzał go, że zwrócenie na siebie uwagi kogoś przebywającego w Otchłani nie będzie łatwe. 

\- Bracie, przyszedłem po ciebie. Zabiorę cię stąd. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie wiedział, jak długo stał tam i mówił do Lokiego, ale wyglądało na to, że żadne jego słowo nie docierało do Psotnika. Thor nie poddawał się, chociaż czuł coraz większą rozpacz. Przywoływał wspomnienia z ich dzieciństwa, ich wspólne zabawy, opowiadał o swoich przygodach na Ziemi, słowem – mówił wszystko, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy, jednak nic nie działało. W końcu wziął w swoje dłonie chłodną dłoń Lokiego i zaczął rozcierać ją tak, jak kiedyś robiła ich matka, gdy wrócili zziębnięci z zabawy na śniegu. 

\- Loki, wiem, że mnie słyszysz. Musisz mnie słyszeć! Nie po to tu zszedłem, żeby wrócić bez ciebie. Powiedziałem, że nigdy więcej cię nie stracę i mam zamiar dotrzymać słowa. Tęsknię za tobą, kretynie i choć mówiłem, że jesteś najgorszym bratem, jakiego mogłem mieć, to jesteś moim jedynym bratem. Nie mam już nikogo poza tobą i nie możesz mnie zostawić!

Mówił coraz głośniej i szybciej, a z każdym kolejnym słowem mur jaki zbudował, by zatrzymać swoje uczucia, kruszył się coraz bardziej. Był już tak blisko – Loki był już tak blisko – a równie dobrze mógł ich od siebie oddzielać cały kosmos. Wiedział, że jeśli nie uda mu się wydostać stąd brata, to on sam również nie zamierza szukać drogi powrotnej. Będą razem, nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że to on miał dołączyć do Lokiego. Czuł, że ręce zaczynają mu drżeć, a do oczu napłynęły łzy. Oparł czoło o pierś Lokiego i zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach w bezsilnej złości pozwolił im płynąć.

\- Wróć ze mną, Loki. Tam na górze świeci słońce. Przecież obiecałeś! Obiecałeś, że zaświeci i dla nas! 

Loki drgnął. Początkowo Thor tego nie zauważył, jednak w końcu poczuł na ramieniu chłodny dotyk. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy swojego brata, które tym razem na pewno go widziały.

\- Thor?

Gromowładnemu słowa początkowo uwięzły w gardle, więc tylko objął brata i przytulił do piersi.

\- Wrócisz ze mną? – wydusił w końcu blondyn.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział Loki.

W chwili, gdy wyraził zgodę, jego dusza rozprysła się na miliony świetlistych elementów, które zaczęły wirować wokół Thora i wnikać w wiszący na jego piersi kryształ. Asgardczyk obserwował to z zachwytem. Kiedy ostatni odprysk duszy wniknął w kryształ ten zalśnił łagodnym blaskiem, a gdy Thor go dotknął okazał się ciepły. 

\- Wracamy – szepnął.

Niestety nie było to takie łatwe. Thor w poszukiwaniu Lokiego odszedł bardzo daleko od wejścia i teraz nie wiedział, w którą stroną powinien się skierować. Wybrał pierwszy lepszy kierunek i ruszył przed siebie. Po dłuższym czasie jednak stracił pewność i zaczął rozglądać się na boki. Kiedy obrócił się w lewo kryształ na jego piersi zaświecił mocniej. 

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Thor i kryształ znów się rozjarzył. – No dobrze.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i gładząc kryształ opuszkami palców poszedł w lewo. 

***

Wyprawa do Jotunheimu zajęła mu ponad dwa dni. Jego doradcy zaczęli się już niepokoić, ale tylko krótko wyjaśnił im, że osiągnął swój cel i pognał do hangaru, w którym stał quinjet. Zamknął za sobą drzwi ładowni i podszedł do kapsuły. Otworzył ją i chociaż widział to już tyle razy nie mógł nie wzdrygnąć się na widok sińców na szyi Lokiego. Dotknął jego dłoni i pogładził kciukiem chłodną skórę. Zdjął wisior.

\- Wracaj do mnie – szepnął kładąc kryształ na jego piersi. 

Chłodny błękitny blask zalał całą ładownię. Thor musiał odsunąć się i zamknąć oczy, ale nawet wtedy światło przebijało mu się przez powieki, więc osłonił je ramieniem. Szum podobny do wiatru wypełnił pomieszczenie zagłuszając inne odgłosy. Po kilku minutach wszystko się uspokoiło, a Thor mógł otworzyć oczy, chociaż musiał intensywnie mrugać, żeby pozbyć się powidoków. Od strony kapsuły dobiegł go szmer.

\- Loki? – zapytał i spróbował skupić wzrok.

Ciało w kapsule poruszyło się. Loki jęknął i złapał za jej brzeg, chcąc się wydostać. Thor był przy nim w dwóch długich krokach. Ostrożnie wziął go pod ramię, pomógł wyjść i usadowił na jakiejś skrzyni. 

\- Nic ci nie jest? Jak się czujesz? – mierzył brata uważnym spojrzeniem, a w jego głosie brzmiała troska.  
\- Ja… - zaczął Loki, ale musiał odchrząknąć, bo głos miał zachrypnięty. – Ja byłem martwy, prawda?  
\- Byłeś, ale już nie jesteś. Sprowadziłem cię z powrotem. Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Chyba… Chyba tak. Głowa mnie strasznie boli – powiedział Loki i dotknął swojego czoła, ale zaraz przesunął dłoń na szyję. – Przecież Thanos zmiażdżył mi gardło, więc jak…?  
\- Zaraz ci wszystko opowiem. Co ostatnie pamiętasz?  
\- Ból. Okropny ból, jakiego nie czułem nigdy wcześniej. I twój krzyk. Później była już tylko ciemność – mówiąc to Loki wpatrywał się gdzieś w przestrzeń. – Byłem sam i było zimno, choć wtedy wydawało mi się to nieważne. W ogóle nic mnie nie obchodziło. Pamiętam jakieś obrazy, chyba wspomnienia, ale nie jestem pewien. Nie wiem, jak długo to trwało – urwał i spojrzał na brata. – Później usłyszałem głos. Nie wiedziałem, do kogo należał, ale był znajomy. Wołał mnie i coś mówił, ale nie rozumiałem słów. Nie obchodziło mnie to. A potem… Potem poczułem, jak po mojej piersi rozlewa się coś gorącego. Zapomniałem jaki to cudowne uczucie. I wtedy się ocknąłem i zobaczyłem ciebie. Płakałeś i obejmowałeś mnie. Zrozumiałem, że to ty mnie wołasz, i że mnie potrzebujesz. Zrozumiałem, że chcę wrócić, bo ty mnie potrzebujesz. 

Więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć, bo Thor złapał go i zamknął w silnym uścisku.

\- Zgnieciesz mnie! – jęknął Loki.  
\- Wybacz – mruknął Thor i poluzował uścisk, ale nie puścił brata. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że wróciłeś. 

Loki uśmiechnął się do siebie i odwzajemnił uścisk. On i Thor przebyli długą drogę, by znów móc być braćmi. 

\- Czy ty płaczesz? – zapytał nagle Loki czując, że ramiona Thora drżą.  
\- Odczep się – wymamrotał Gromowładny – Już tyle razy opłakiwałem twoją śmierć, że ten jeden raz chyba mogę płakać dlatego, że żyjesz, prawda?


End file.
